balcony
by frozenbliss
Summary: Beginilah ia memiliki Sakura. Dengan Sakura yang terpejam di malam yang kian kelam. Dan Sakura yang sedang tertidur sambil mendengkur.


_Saya tidak mengambil keuntungan dalam bentuk apapun._

 **Warning :** AU, OOC, typo(s)

ㅡ

Sasuke kira, setelah usianya mencapai tujuh belas di kemarin hari, ketukan di pintu balkonnya akan berhenti.

Tetapi, tidak.

Ketukan itu masih konstan menyapa telinganya di malam hari. Seperti sekarang ini. Ia bahkan harus memiringkan badan ke sebelah kiri sambil berharap agar dirinya cepat-cepat terlempar ke alam mimpi.

"Aku tahu kau sedang berpura-pura tertidur tapi kumohon bukalah pintu ini untukku," Suara lirih memecah sunyi dini hari ini.

Sasuke masih berusaha memejam, tapi gadis itu semakin berisik sehingga membuatnya beranjak.

Ia menyibak korden kamarnya yang berwarna kelabu. Nona pengganggu sedang menyunggingkan senyum tidak tahu malu.

Saat pintu benar-benar terbuka, gadis itu langsung menerjang tubuhnya. Mendekapnya erat sambil mengisak terlampau keras.

Sasuke mengusap puncak kepalanya pelan, "Kau kemari agar aku mendengarmu menangis," Sasuke melontar sarkasme.

Sakura, yang telah melesakkan kepala di dada sang pemuda, menatap Sasuke dengan mata berkaca-kaca.

"Kiba minta putus denganku. Ia bilang, ia bosan denganku. Ia ingin mencoba peruntungannya mendekati Hyuuga Hinata." jelasnya dengan nada getir yang tak dapat disembunyikan oleh si gadis amatir.

Sasuke tak menyahut. Hanya terus-menerus membelai kepala Sakura dalam diam.

Sakura memberengut, "Kok diam? Seharusnya kau memberikanku saran atau wejangan,"

Kali ini, jelaganya menatap giok dalam-dalam, "Sudah pernah. Kau tak pernah mau mendengarkan."

Sakura tersenyum kecut, "Mungkin kali ini aku akan benar-benar melakukan apa yang kau katakan, Sasuke."

"Hn. Kau mengatakan hal itu sebanyak lima kali di bulan ini."

Sakura menatapnya tak percaya, "Kau menghitungnya?"

"Hn."

Gadis merah muda itu mengendurkan pelukannya, "Aku sudah merasa lebih baik sekarang. Mungkin aku harus kembali ke kamarku."

"Begitu lebih baik." Sasuke melepaskan dekapannya seraya berbalik pergi. Ia sudah sangat-sangat mengantuk sekarang.

Tapi, belum sempat ia melangkah lebih jauh, gadis itu menarik tangannya.

"Mungkin malam ini, aku akan tidur denganmu."

ㅡ

Dan di sinilah mereka berada. Di ranjang besar miliknya dengan Sakura yang entah sudah berada di alam mana. Yang pasti, Sasuke masih ada di alam fana. Kantuknya hilang, digantikan dentum-dentum dibalik dadanya yang bidang. Ia melirik ke samping, gadis bertubuh mungil itu sudah terpejam. Deru napas teratur pun terdengar bersamaan dengan dengkur.

Sakura tak merepotkan kalau sedang tertidur. Sakura tak menyebalkan kalau sedang mendengkur.

Jelaganya memandang entitas itu lekat. Sasuke tidak tahu ini apa, tetapi Sakura yang sedang tertidur membuatnya terpikat. Tak tahan, ia menggerakkan jemari untuk menyentuh helai-helai merah muda tipis yang jatuh menutupi dahi.

Mereka adalah tetangga merupakan fakta. Tidak lebih, tidak kurang. Tetapi, Sasuke mulai mempertanyakan, _'A_ _pakah tetangga mengetuk pintu balkonnya tiap malam?_ _Apakah_ _tetangga saling menatap dalam kala malam kian kelam?'_ Karenaㅡya, mereka melakukan keduanya. Barangkali, mereka bukan tetangga biasa.

Mungkin begitu.

 _Barangkali juga, kau jatuh cinta padanya._

Sasuke menggeleng kuat ketika hal itu mampir di benaknya. Jatuh cinta pada Sakura adalah hal yang paling mustahil.

Tapiㅡ

Ia melirik lagi. Sakura cantik, cantikㅡ _canti_ _k_. Bulu matanya lentik serta bibirnya sewarna buah persik membuat Sasuke tertarik.

Sakura yang _cantik_ ,

Sakura yang _menarik,_

Sakura ㅡ

Ia mencondongkan kepalanya ke puncak kepala sang gadis. Ia menghirup tiap aroma manis yang tak habis dengan penghindunya.

 _Sakuraㅡ_

 _Sakuraㅡ_

Maka, dengan keberanian setengah ksatria dan setengah lagi pemuda tanggung yang sedang beranjak dewasa, Sasuke menanggalkan kecup di dahi si gadis musim semi.

"Selamat tidur, Sakura."

Mungkin beginilah ia memiliki Sakura. Dengan Sakura yang terpejam di malam yang kian kelam. Dan Sakura yang sedang tertidur sambil mendengkur.

 ** _fin._ **

ㅡ

 **a/n:**

plotless banget ya? maafkan saya :(


End file.
